This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
To implant a suture anchor at an implant site, an inserter is often used. Any suitable inserter can be used, such as the inserter offered by Biomet, Inc. for use with its JuggerKnot™ soft anchor. The suture anchor, such as the JuggerKnot™ anchor by Biomet, Inc., is typically pre-loaded on the inserter because it may be inconvenient and difficult to load in the operating room. After the suture anchor is implanted, the inserter is typically disposed of. Thus, a different inserter is used for each suture anchor, which can increase cost and waste. A device for quickly and easily reloading a suture anchor onto an inserter would make it possible to use a single inserter to implant multiple suture anchors.